Colors of a Distant Love
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: Sasuke reminisces about his past romance with Naruto and tries to deal with his current affair with Orochimaru. [Oneshot][Contains yaoi]


**A/N:** Story is told from Sasuke's point of view. Tell me if it is confusing. Please don't forget to review.

**Warnings:** Angst, mild violenceand breif sexual content. (And yaoi)

**Pairings: **(one-sided)SasuNaru, (one-sided)OroSasu, (implied)NaruSaku

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Colors of a Distant Love**

**Orange.**

You sat there in the tree. Your eyes were closed, you were sleeping peacefully. Your arms folded neatly behind your head, your legs dangled off either side of the oversized tree branch. An orange jacket was bunched up behind your back. I suppose on a such a hot summer day, you must have been warm with it on.

You didn't know I was there. Even if you would have been awake, you wouldn't have been able to see me. Yes, I was watching you secretly. You are my dark secret. You are that which I desire most, but cannot be obtained.

You rolled onto your side and opened your eyes. Could you feel my presence?

**Blue.**

Your eyes shimmered like the ocean. Hues of blue blurred together as tears welled up in your expressive eyes. The death of a comrade heavy on your mind, you did not hold back your emotions. Falling to your knees, streams of crystal streaked your sullied face.

They are your windows from which you peer through every day. They are your connection with the world around you. Sometimes I wish I could see the world the way you do. But, how can I? We are so different, you and I.

You looked up at me with those tear-filled eyes. If you knew how much I cared for you, would you still cry?

**Pink.**

She smiled at you. You smiled back. The air that had been so tense a minute ago, was now light and tranquil. Even in the midst of a battle, she managed to make you smile. Flipping her short, pink hair, she pulled out a kunai knife. "Ready?" She whispered beneath her breath. You nodded confidently. And I am left in the dark.

The two of you moved together like youwere one. A hard clash of blades, a quick thrust of a knife and it was over. Our mission had been completed. You walked by her side as the two of you argued about some stupid, insignificant thing. Then she flashed you a teasing smile.

I walk slower so I don't have to be so close to you and her. Was I jealous of her?

**Gold.**

We were lying on our backs watching the clouds, just like we would always do after a mission. I turned my head slightly, only enough to get a quick glimpse of you. Your golden-blonde tresses swayed in the wind wistfully. One arm extended upward as your finger traced the cloud lines. The other lay limp at your side.

I reached out a hand and clasped it over yours. You froze for a moment, then continued searching for shapes in the clouds. Your hand held mine; and mine held yours. At that moment I felt as though the whole world had suddenly stopped. It was just you, me and the sky. I silently prayed for that moment to last forever. Though I knew it was a fools prayer.

You let go of my hand, stood to your feet and walked away. Do I love you?

**Red.**

Blood trickled down your face and fell into a pool at your feet. Why were you trying so hard to keep me from leaving? I shakily raised my fist and let it fall down, hard upon your once beautiful face. More blood. Another cry of pain and anguish. You fell to your knees and lowered your head.

I _had_ to go. I had to go to _him_ for power. You didn't understand. You didn't want to understand. And you were kneeling in front of me, a crumpled mess of blood and broken flesh. I didn't think I could kill you, so I let you live.

You look up at me one last time with those miserable sapphire eyes. Can I let you go?

**Black.**

His very aura is black, every fiber of his being is dark and cold. He approaches me, stares at me with those slited eyes. Cold hands pin my arms above my head and a he presses his body against mine. He presses his lips onto mine with great force, then slides his serpent-like tongue into my mouth.

His sharpteeth break the skin inside my mouth and I taste my own blood. I break away and take a deep breath. He caresses my neck with his free hand and leans over to whisper something in my ear. "Soon you will be mine."

I will give him everything in order to destroy the one I hate. Body. Mind. Soul. Is this my fate?

**Remember.**

Love? I'm not sure if I know how to love. I think I did once. I once loved a boy with hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean. Though, it seems so far way now, like some fragile, fleeting memory froma past life. I pray that I can rememberyou for the rest of my life; however long or short that may be. Your smell, your warmth, your touch. But I know it's a fools prayer.

Will you ever love me? Will you ever know I loved you?

**End.**


End file.
